vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Altairian Event Targets
General This is a list of targets that appear during the Altairian Season, they include fleets from Mobilization and Decimation, not to be confused with the Alien Mobilization and Alien Decimation Events. Targets that are outdated and do not appear in this event page are located here: Altairian Event Targets/Legacy Do note that during some of the Decimations have event fleets that are both current and outdated. If you do not find a fleet here, it is likely they are found in the legacy Altairian Event Target page instead. Altairian Targets As of the events of Contact, the Oligarch Splinter faction of the Altairians have begun their invasion into rebel space. Their fleets consist of reskinned versions of Altairian Hulls with a red color scheme instead. Besides possessing more formidable and advanced weaponry, they also retain the counter-weapon mechanics of all Altairian Hulls, as well as their Overdrive technology. Altairian Fleets Altairian fleets under the command of the Oligarchs spawn through Glowing Rifts and Unstable Wormholes. Most enemy ships feature conventional weapon types, but the Mk V variants tend to have Plasma weaponry. All of the Oligarch ships do not possess Alien Resistance, leaving them vulnerable to the full might of Xeno Weaponry. Altairian Aggressors Starting from Deadlock, the Oligarchs begin to attack the rebels at their bases. Their aggressor fleets are the only fleets that have been used so far. Altairian Outposts Starting from Blindside, the Altairians have begun to set up Outposts in the Carmine Nebula. These Outposts, like Alien Outposts, contain many Altairian Combat Modules and Altairian Pylon Emitter modules spread out all over the place. Players have 10 minutes to defeat these targets. These bases drop resources when destroyed and do not fill up to the 500% Cargo Threshold like player bases. Trivia * The Altairian Aggressor fleet is labeled as Alien Aggressor despite being an Altairian fleet instead. * Oligarch Bastion Cruisers in the Brigades and Vanguards originally only had 1 weapon (Gatling Ray, Shredder Cannon or Katana Missile). During the 3rd Decimation, they possessed 2 weapons, enabling them to deal much more damage than before. This was later changed back. * The Altairian Outposts underwent a revamp from Blindside, back to their original and much harder versions in the preview server, as it was discovered that they were too easy. * Oddly enough, Blitz Altairian Outposts were spawning from Shimmering Rifts during the 5th Mobilization. They traveled relatively slowly and despawned after a while. * Blitz Altairian Fortresses received a few extra combat modules to aid in their defence as of the 5th Decimation. Altairian Brigades also received an update to their layout, making them easier. *The Brigade fleet layouts were changed to their Campaign counterparts (Found on the legacy target page) during the Anarchy Event, but later changed back to the original layouts as they were found to be too easy. *During the 6th Smash & Grab, Altairian fleets were spawning in place of outposts in the ring which surrounded where the Carmine Nebula wormhole would normally be. These fleets surprisingly remained stationary and did not move. Category:NPC Targets